A Veela's Embrace
by ladybliss14
Summary: The war's over, Lucius is locked up and Harry murdered Voldemort. Draco is now 21 and coming into his veela powers. His mate? none other than Hermione Granger. Will she fight him, accept him or completely deny him? read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter(I wish I did then me and him could really get it on) yeah right I'm too much of a Draco fan for that. Anywhhoo I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters thank you!**

**Don't sue me I'm grounded and lost my allowance.**

**A Veela's Embrace**

**Draco's Pov**

_Draco! Draco, tell them I'm innocent! Narcissa! Don't leave me to die! Lucius Malfoy screamed and begged his family as the dementors dragged him off to Azkaban. More like ex- family for both were more than elated to see him go. They stood and watched as many of the Death Eaters were being judged. A lot of people had come to see this judgment for Voldemort himself was to be judged and sent to Azkaban. Now people could finally move on now that the war had ended. Draco could finally move on._

_Draco never had felt so calm or free in his entire life until that day. Though freedom could never replace the hurt that both Draco and Narcissa felt, it would always be there in their hearts waiting to be ripped open again. Just before Narcissa gave birth to Draco, Lucius had killed her mate seeming how she was a Veela. Lucius had claimed Draco as his and made her swear never to tell Draco the truth about his real father or the fact that he was half Veela. Narcissa was practically forced into living, though she constantly pined for her fallen mate. If she had had her choice in the matter she would have committed suicide long ago._

_In the following years Lucius had trained Draco to be just like him in every way. He made Draco hate Harry Potter and hate all mudbloods as well, but Draco never really wanted any of it and when the war started he refused the Dark Mark after seeing his father brutally murder a mother and her unborn child without mercy. Lucius furious that Draco had refused and embarrassed him, beat Draco and performed many unforgivables on the poor boy. Draco never got the Dark Mark because the war abruptly ended, thanks to Potter and the golden trio._

Draco sighed, pulling himself from his memories. His mother had died right after his father had been sent to Azkaban, no longer having anyone forcing her to live. Being the only Malfoy heir he was inherited the Malfoy mansion and fortune, though he didn't have what he anted Draco longed for someone to hold, laugh with and cuddle; he wanted that special person that he would spend his life with. His life seemed so lonely that it seemed almost unbearable. Don't think he didn't try to find someone to spend time with, it's just they never really had a spark to them, nothing clicked. Though now it seemed god was on his side for his Veela instincts and powers had finally kick in. The only dilemma was that he didn't know where on earth his mate could be and he needed to find her…….soon. 

**Herms Pov**

'Oh SHIT!!! I am so late for my first class! Betcha ten to one this is going to go on my permanent record and it ain't gonna look good.' I raced out of my rooms still buttoning my robes as I run. 'Ain't that funny, you never see a teacher breaking the rules except me, of _course_.' I'm really not paying attention to the where I'm going, I'm guessing that's probably not a good a idea. I see the steps and put on an extra burst of speed, I would've made it to class on time if I hadn't on that damned trick step. I tumbled down the rest of the way down and landed at the bottom in a heap. Sitting up I noticed my robes were split exposing my hiked up skirt and ripped underwear.

'Oh, how lovely, just bloody great. Oh no, that wasn't the lunch bell, was it?' Yes it was because all the students are staring at me, then Snape comes in to see why the students aren't going anywhere. 'Oh yeah that's right just stand there and smirk, ASSWHOLE. Why me? Why me? Just _great_, he's never gonna let me forget about this one.' Then to my embarrassment they all start laughing at me. 'Well, I'll be damned if I'm gonna cry over this.' So standing up I gather up my books and give everyone my best 'shut up or I'll sick Hagrid on all of you' look. Ha HA! Oh YEAH I rule. Works every time, just look at them, HA! They're speechless, yep that'll teach you!'

'Is it just me or am I getting hyped up on a look? No don't BLUSH! Just walk away, walk awaaaay.

**Ladybliss14: please review and give me ideas for the next chapter and don't kill me cause this is my first fic ok? Help me out a little? Please?**


End file.
